One Change can make a big Difference
by Cotty1996
Summary: What if Blu managed to convey his feelings to Jewel on the way to the Luiz's Garage, what effect would it have on their adventure. Not the Best Title or Summary I guess. First Fanfic. Removed New OC from Chapter 9. I'm back btw :
1. The Romantic Ride

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in Rio, although it would be nice if I did.**

Chapter 1: The Sort of Romantic Ride:

After the fight between the birds and monkeys, Blu and Jewel were enjoying the sunset on the ride to Luiz's garage, which was their only hope of getting rid of the chain which is binding them together. Nico and Pedro were playing soft, sort of romantic music in the background.

"Blu?" whispered Rafael, Blu looked to the right of him, while Jewel was looking at the beautiful sunset.

"What?" Blu replied, making sure that Jewel couldn't hear him.

"Say to her 'you have beautiful eyes'". Blu turned to look at Jewel and Jewel looked when she felt Blu's gaze on her.

"I have beautiful eyes" Blu said to Jewel, at the same time Rafael face palmed. Jewel's eyes widened.

"O…Okay, yeah they're nice, they're nice." Jewel said in a quite shocked tone.

"No you idiot," Rafael said to Blu, "Her eyes, Her eyes!"

Blu then hastily corrected himself "No your eyes, your eyes are nice" Jewel's gaze softened when she heard this. "I mean mine are okay, but yours…, I bet you can see right through them." Once again Blu made a fool out of himself and Jewel's eyes once again widened.

"Blu, just tell her how you feel." Rafael quietly said to Blu.

"Okay,Okay" Blu replied, Blu turned to look at Jewel again, who was back to looking at the glorious sunset again. "Jewel?" Blu said to Jewel

"Yeah?" Jewel said in a soft tone.

"Jewel, I've been wanting to say this for a long time." Blu mustered up all the courage he possibly could. "I wanted to tell you that I…., that I.." BLu desperately tried to avoid having a panic attack.

"Go on Blu, what do you want to tell me?" Jewel said in an encouraging tone.

"Jewel… I..I..I wanted to tell you that… I…I love you." Blu finally choked out. Jewel's eyes widened in shock. Blu started to get worried in case he was rejected by his love, Rafael, who had joined Nico and Pedro at the back held their breath.

Jewel still had a shocked look on her face and just couldn't find a way to tell Blu how she felt about him.

Blu panicked and hastily said, "Sorry Jewel, I don't even know I said that, just forget about it okay, just forget that I said it…" Blu looked away in sadness.

"NO!... No Blu I won't forget about it," Jewel replied to Blu, finally managing to speak, "It's just that I feel exactly the same way about you Blu." Jewel said softly.

"Really?" Blu shouted excitedly.

"Of course I do Blu, I thought it was obvious from the dance we did earlier."

Blu blushed slightly at the memory

**FLASHBACK**

Blu and Jewel were at the party in the makeshift dance floor. They were having the time life and laughing and smiling as they danced to Nico and Pedro's great song called Hot Wings (I wanna Party). Blu then spun Jewel around and threw her into the air and watched, mesmerised by Jewel's beautiful voice as she hovered in the purple light which only made her even more attractive in Blu's eyes. When she landed after doing her solo, the two blue macaw's were staring into each other's eyes. Blu into Jewel's deep, blue eyes and Jewel was staring into Blu's captivating brown eyes. They slowly leaned in for a kiss but then were rudely interrupted by the monkeys 'employed' by Nigel to capture them. After they arrived all hell broke loose.

**Back to the present**

"I guess you're right Jewel." Blu said as he smiled sheepishly.

"I have my moments." Jewel smiled back.

They gazed into each other's eyes in the same way they had back at the party.

"So…erm…" Blu started. "Should we continue from where we left off." He finished while blushed madly.

"Of course." Jewel replied also blushing slightly. They both leaned towards each other, their beaks coming closer and closer, completely forgetting the audience that they had.

Finally, after what had seemed hours, but was only actually seconds. Their beaks finally connected and they shared a very passionate kiss. Their tongues coming together as Jewel moaned quietly. When they broke the kiss after a while to catch their breath, Blu and Jewel heard wolf whistles coming from behind them. They turned around to see Pedro and Rico whistling while Rafael looked on smiling as he thought to himself, 'mission accomplished' as looked upon the new couple.

Blu, Jewel and the others finally arrived at Luiz's garage, after their eventful trip there. Blu and Jewel walked towards the entrance of the place, where they were going to have the chain that was becoming more of a binding piece than a hindrance off. Blu opened the gate and said to Jewel.

"After you"

"No, no you go first" Jewel replied

"No, I insist you go first" Blu said back to her.

Jewel gave him an annoyed look. They both then said

"Fine" and then both of them tried to walk through the tiny gap, which wasn't big enough and therefore they knocked their heads together.

"Sorry!" They both said at the same time to each other and then laughed.

They locked eyes again and they stared as they helplessly struggled to break the gaze they were both locked into.

"Come on lovebirds!" Rafael shouted to them, breaking them out of their trance and causing them both to blush at which Rafael chuckled at. "Hurry up if you want to get that chain off you."

Blu and Jewel walked through the cluttered, dusty and dark garage continuously looking around for any trouble.

"So this is it" Jewel said to Blu as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, it has been quite an adventure my angel." Blu replied.

Jewel blushed at Blu's comment and felt flattered by it. She looked away from Blu in an attempt to avoid showing Blu how happy she was at that sweet nickname for her.

However, Blu saw her and decided to tease her further. "So, I was just wondered my love, why was it that you decided to attack me when we first met in that strange place."

Jewel casted her eyes to the floor and replied "Well, I was quite annoyed by the fact that you were just staring at me, even though I was slightly flattered and happy that you were so captivated by me. I guess, the reason was from experience…" Blu turned to Jewel.

"Carry on," Blu asked Jewel.

"Well let's just say the humans had tried to pair me up unwillingly with other birds before, but they failed. Each one I would scratch, kick and bite them as they tried to advance onto me, until the humans got the bird out."

"So that was the reason why you were so angry with me when I made my advance on you. Ah! I just thought I'd let you know that I was following Nico's and Pedro's advice when I did that, you just seemed to be giving off the signals that you wanted to mate, not escape."

Jewel blushed once again, she was started to get slightly annoyed that she had blushed in the past 15 minutes as she had in the rest of her whole life.

"Was I really that hard to read?" Jewel questioned Blu.

"Honestly, yes you were, to be honest though, I was surprised by your seemingly outward advances and I didn't know how to react. But I guess that the highlight has to be when Lionel Richie came on and a disco ball came down. Even though it didn't seem like that at the time. It was pretty funny if you look back at it."

Jewel giggled at the thought, "Yeah, I guess it was thinking about it, though at the time I was really angry with you and I wanted to rip your neck off for trying to kiss me."

They stopped their conversation when they heard Rafael shout out,

"Luiz, are you there, I have some friends with me that need your help."

Suddenly a dog jumped out of a seemingly deserted kennel and gave chase to Nico and Pedro. The screamed and flew out of the way. Blu and Jewel desperately tried to flee but were force d down by the huge bulldog, which had saliva pouring out of its mouth, which was slowly going towards Blu's eye.

The dog then jumped off the couple and laughed.

"Haha, I got you good didn't I"

"Ha Luiz glad you're here, listen, I need you to help my two blue friends out with a chain problem. Do you have any ideas?" Rafael said to Luiz.

"Yeah, I have one idea. But trust me; none of you are gonna like it." Luiz chuckled

**A/N: Hope you liked my first chapter, If you have a slightly negative review can it please be constructive criticism and not flaming. This is my first fanfic and honestly, my first attempt of writing a story. So I know I will need to improve. Thanks guys and I'll probably have another in the next hour due to the newbie block they have on this site.**


	2. No Chain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2: No Chain

"You have got to be kidding me" Jewel muttered as she stared at the huge, circular saw. Blu looked at her as she said.

"Hey, don't worry, Luiz has this all under control, we'll have this chain this chain off in no time…" Blu trailed off sadly

Jewel turned to look at Blu with a teasing look

"You were starting to like this chain weren't you." Jewel said in a teasing tone Blu looked away in embarrassment when she finished.

"Kinky" Said Pedro, loud another for everyone to hear, after hearing this, Nico, Rafael and Luiz burst out laughing and Blu and Jewel looked to the ground blushing, Blu worse than Jewel.

"Wow, Blu" Stammered Nico, in between his laughing which had literally floored the small yellow bird. "I guess I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, I should've known you were one of them…"

"That's enough" Rafael shouted, causing everyone to become silent and look at him. "Let Luiz do his thing and get rid of the chain that Blu and Jewel were bonded together by.

"But in all seriousness Blu, why are you starting to like this hindrance." Asked Jewel.

Blu nervously gulped.

"Well… well I guess the reason is because with it I always know you are close and that I'm not alone, also to do with the fact that any boy would love to be chained to a beautiful bird like you Jewel." Jewel gazed into his eyes, and smiled at him.

"Come back to reality love birds." Luiz started, shocking Blu and Jewel out of their trance. "It's time to get this chain off" he finished. "Now I'm going to put this mask on to keep me safe." Luiz lowered the metal helmet onto his head, "Now I can't see very well so stay still so that we don't have an accident."

With that, Luiz started to push Blu and Jewel towards the metal saw. Blu and Jewel's eyes widened in fear. And like always with their adventure, things didn't go smoothly. Luiz tripped sending Blu skidding towards the saw and forcing Jewel to fly into the air and grab a lamp. Blu soared into the air just in time, so not to be chopped up and narrowly missed the say, with one of his back head feathers coming clean off in the process. Blu smashed into some paint pots and then got sent careering into Luiz, who had promptly removed the mask to see what was going on. Blu and Jewel hung by the chain of the edge, which was in Luiz's mouth, the bulldogs saliva dripped down and soaked the bird's claws, allowing them to wriggle free of the chain. Blu and Jewel hit the floor hard. Blu groaned.

"Why don't things happen the way they are meant to anymore?" He muttered and shook his claws. "Wait!" Blu shouted, realising he was no longer chained to Jewel. "Jewel! Jewel!" Blu shouted " Jewel the chain's come off and we're…" Blu was stopped in mid-sentence when Jewel came crashing into him, sending him onto the floor and rewarding him with a passionate kiss. After recovering from shock, Blu relaxed into the kiss, kissing Jewel back. When their beaks finally parted, Jewel smiled at Blu and vice versa. Jewel then took off into the air and started flying, followed by the other birds as Blu watched with mixed emotions.

Blu was happy that Jewel could now fly again, but he was also extremely upset that he couldn't join her up in the beautiful, night sky. Blu became overcome with sadness and tears started to glaze his eyes. Blu then shook his head and quickly recollected his thoughts, '_Wow Blu, You shouldn't be getting upset over something as petty like this, you should be happy for Jewel, not being filled with self-pity.'_ Blu heard Jewel singing in the background as he came back to reality. Jewel spotted Blu being sad and flew down.

"Blu, Blu!" Jewel said, making Blu snap his head round to look at Jewel. "Blu, what's wrong."

Blu replied "oh nothing's wrong, just maybe the fact that you are enjoying yourself flying with everyone while I'm stuck watching you on the ground." Blu finished sarcastically.

Jewel replied hastily. "Well it's not my fault that you can't fly is it." She retorted

Blu realised his error and immediately looked at her with remorse.

"Sorry Jewel, it's just that I hate being the odd bird out by having to stay on the ground." Blu said to his love apologetically.

"I forgive you Blu" Jewel smiled as she was pulled into a hug by Blu. She closed her eyes and sighed with content, as she was exactly where she wanted to be, in Blu's arms.

Blu and Jewel heard a shout and they both looked up. They saw Nigel taking Rafael away with him to the parade.

"Rafael, NO!" Jewel shouted and began to give chase.

"Jewel!" Blu shouted, "Jewel! Don't follow him, that's exactly what he wants to happen. He's trying to trick you into following him.

"But what about Rafael?" Jewel replied anxiously.

"Don't worry, Jewel, we'll rescue him. But first thing's first, we need to find Linda and Tulio."

"What!" Jewel shouted. "Why on Earth do we need to find them?"

"Think about it Jewel." Blu started. "If we can get them to follow then we'll have an easier time getting Rafael out of Nigel's clutches.

Nico and Pedro came racing towards the two blue macaws.

"Blu! Jewel!" Nico said, panting. "He's got Rafael."

"I know Nico, I know"… We'll deal with that later, but Jewel and I need to deal with something first. While that happens, you and Pedro search for Rafael, we'll meet you at the parade." Blu instructed. Pedro and Nico flew off.

"Pedro! Nico!" Jewel shouted "Whatever you do, make sure you don't get captured by Nigel!" Jewel turned to Blu "So Blu, where exactly are we going." The female macaw asked in a demanding tone.

"Why, the Parade of course." Blu replied

Blu and Jewel rode to the massive parade on Luiz, on their way there. Jewel and Blu had some time to find out more about each other.

**A/N: Another cliff-hanger (of sorts, okay maybe not). But luckily for you guys I will most likely have the next chapter posted almost instantly after this one, at least definitely on the same day. Remember to press the Review button to give me some feedback!**


	3. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of its characters; this chapter is going to be shorter than the others.**

Chapter 3: The Rescue

"It's been quite the adventure hasn't it, my sweet." Blu said, starting their long conversation as Luiz gave them a ride to the parade, although they were now free of the chains, Jewel decided to sit with Blu instead of flying alongside them, as it wouldn't make a difference of how long they would take.

"Yeah, yeah it has. But Blu, why did you actually come here in the first place, you said you were from Minnesota, but why did you come to Rio, what was the reason behind us meeting."

Blu had a thoughtful look as he remembered the reason why Tulio had sent him to Rio. He remembered Tulio saying ' "_Blu is the last male bird of his kind, and we've found a female bird for him to mate with…_" '.

"I remember Tulio saying something, he said that I was the last male bird of our kind, and that they had found a female, which is you so therefore they brought us together to…er, how do I put this." Blu's face started to redden "They brought is together to mate, yes I said it, mate, so that we could preserve and keep our species from going extinct, extinct means that all of our kind will be dead and gone…forever." Jewel's expression changed from mildly embarrassed to shock as she heard Blu talk.

"So you're telling me that we could possibly the last of our kind." Blu nodded solemnly. "Wow, no pressure on us then is it." She continued, Blu smiled, so even if we wanted to or not, we would have to mate to keep our species alive, I guess we're lucky that we actually love each other, or this whole thing would be so much more difficult." Blu smiled in response, glad that his love understood the serious situation they were in, they were going to have to mate, and sooner rather than late.

Jewel then interrupted Blu's chain of thought by asking him, "So what did you do back in tinysota." Blu smiled at Jewel's joke and lightly chuckled.

"Well, Linda runs a bookstore back at my old home…" Jewel took note of the way Blu said old home, which lifted her hopes of him staying after they had done what they need to do. "So every day except Sunday we would run the bookstore and people would come in and buy books, Linda and I developed a routine of doing this and I had my own way of getting from my 'bed' to the actual store, it involved skating on a toy police car and sliding down the rails on the stairs." And every day Linda would give me a nice cup of hot chocolate with six marshmallows, you could say I lived in luxury, not having to worry about getting anything, knowing that Linda would keep me alive and healthy…" Blu paused and noticed that Jewel was completely engrossed in his story. So he carried on "But I'll be honest with you now Jewel, even though I had everything provided for me and I lived in luxury, I always felt that I was missing something, and now I've finally found it." Blu said, finished his short monologue.

"What was that thing that you've found now?" Jewel asked completely misreading the way he looked at her when he said he found the thing that he was missing.

"Jewel, it's you of course." Blu said smiling and gazing into her deep blue eyes.

Jewel gazed at Blu with loving eyes and she found Blu so sweet that she decided she would reward him when this was all over.

"That's so sweet Blu." Jewel said softly. "I never thought that I would be the one thing you were missing."

"Of course you are Jewel you are my everything." Jewel blushed and Blu's statement, she found him so sweet and he was always kind to her, even when she showed him no kindness in return.

Luiz spoke up to the two blue macaws that were riding on him. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest but we're here."

Blu gasped at the sight of the parade, it was huge and it included crocodiles dancing and people on huge stilts and also beautiful vehicles, except that Blu couldn't help but notice the ugly looking float.

"Wow, now that's a sight." Blu muttered. Jewel murmured an agreement. "Let's find Linda." He said.

Luiz bounded down into the parade were Blu was hoping to find Linda. If Blu's hunch was right, then when Linda spots him and he starts to move away she'll follow him.

They looked all over the place for Linda and Tulio and couldn't see them anywhere. Until they finally saw her dressed as a Spix's macaw on the top of a huge float in the middle of the parade. To the right of the float was Tulio, now the problem was attracting their attention.

"Jewel I need you to do something for me." Blu said

"Of course I'll do anything for you, want do I need to do." Jewel replied. Blu smiled at her and then said

"I need you to catch Linda's and Tulio's attention, so think of something, go near to Tulio and call him, he'll recognise the sound you make, and then he'll tell Linda. What you need to do after that is to make sure that you get them to look at me. So you could point your wing in my direction or something like that.

"Okay, Blu I'll get this done as soon as I can." Jewel said and with one last glance at Blu, she flew off.

"Now all we do is what Luiz."

Jewel flew off in the direction of Tulio and called him. Tulio's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard the female macaw's squawk. He turned round and saw Jewel right in front of him.

"Jewel!" He said, thank God you're okay… but where's Blu?" Jewel made a pointing motion with her a wing to a bulldog, and Tulio's eyes followed. He saw the Male Macaw on top of a bulldog. "Linda!" He shouted "Linda!"

"What Tulio!" Linda shouted from the top of the float.

"I've found Blu and Jewel." He replied

"You have!" Linda said in disbelief.

"Look!" He replied, and surely enough, Jewel was by him and Blu was on a bulldog in the direction that Jewel was pointing.

"Blu!" Linda shouted and she slowly made her way down from the float, being forced to dance her way through until she landed in Tulio's arms. The crowd applauded at the show and the leader of that float praised her.

"Jewel back over here shouted Blu." Jewel flew back and landed in between Blu's wings. The two macaws smiled lovingly at each other until Blu looked away and noticed that Nico and Pedro had found them.

"Blu!" Nico said, "We've found Rafael, he's trapped in a rubbish chicken float in a cage come on."

Blu replied to the small yellow bird. "Come on let's rescue him."

Luiz started bounding his way towards the chicken float.

"Blu, where are you going?" Linda shouted and gave chase to the bulldog with Tulio following. They fell behind slightly as they are having much more trouble getting through the parade than the Bulldog is.

Luiz hurried his way towards the chicken float and said.

"Now that's a crime in itself."

Seconds after he said that Blu and Jewel were knocked off the bulldog by a dressed up crocodile's tail. The dog started pulling angrily on the costumes tail, causing the human to fall over.

Blu spotted a skateboard and said to Jewel " Follow me". They both ran towards the skateboard with Jewel saying, "Inside foot, Outside foot, Inside foot, Outside foot," continuously until they jumped onto the skateboard.

Jewel wrapped her wings around Blu as he navigated his way to the float. He saw the perfect opportunity to get inside the float and used a pole as a ramp to propel him onto the float with Jewel. After they caught onto the float, they snuck in through a hole in the cover.

They both saw Rafael in a cage and Blu said

"Don't worry we'll help you get out."

"Rafael looked up with happiness in his eyes, which turned into horror as Nigel hit Blu and Jewel into a cage.

"Do you really think that it would be this easy, I already got your other two friends as well by the way."

Blu and Jewel looked to their right and saw Pedro and Nico stuck in the cage.

"Friendship is such a powerful and stupid thing." sighed Nigel

Blu and Jewel looked at Rafael said this. "I've also heard rumours about you two as well." The white bird said looking at Blu and Jewel. "Rumours have been going round that you two are in love, ha surely that can't be true?" When he received no response he laughed, causing Blu and Jewel to flinch at the noise. "So it is true." The bird cackled. " The bird nerd and the independent princess are together, aww you make such a cute couple." The bird said sarcastically.

The two blue macaws were struggling to keep their anger under control as Nigel carried on. "I can't wait until you get bought and sold off to different homes, how heart-breaking would that be."

The white bird left the room after that, leaving the other birds wondering what is in store for them in the future.

Blu broke the silence, "I guess our only hope is that we're lucky enough to be able to create a contraption that can break the cages from things near me on the plane, or if Linda and Tulio save us." Things were not looking good for the captured birds.

"Blu?" Jewel said.

"Yes Jewel." Blu replied softly

"How likely is it that we will get out of this situation?"

"Actually it IS quite likely that we will make it out of here, if the humans act as stupid as they were in their hideout then we can most likely find a way to escape.

Jewel and Blu looked at each other and shared a quick kiss and Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel from behind and laid her on his chest as they sat down and relaxed in each other's presence, knowing that if things went bad, it would be the last opportunity to do something as romantic as this.

**A/N: The shortest chapter has now turned into the longest chapter so for, which surprised me because I don't think I would write about much this chapter, but anyway I will hopefully update tomorrow, if things go to plan.**

**Remember to press the big review button at the bottom and leave me a comment.**


	4. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of its characters. Before I start I would like to thank the 3 people who have reviewed my story so far, it motivates me to carry on writing as we all know how annoying it can be when a story you have been following gets discontinued or left (unless of course they have personal reasons for it.) This chapter may deviate from the film a little bit.**

Chapter 4: The Escape

Linda and Tulio saw the abomination of a float speeding away from the rest of the parade.

"That's were Blu must be." Linda shouted to Tulio, who was struggling to hear her over the noise of the parade. "Come on Tulio, follow me I have a plan."

Linda's plan would only work if they found something fast enough and big enough to be able to execute her plan correctly. Luckily for her, the much better-looking orange float was left unmanned and ready for the taking. Linda took over the float and drove towards Tulio. Tulio stared at the float as Linda said. "Get in!"

Meanwhile Blu and Jewel were practicing their fighting skills with each other, in an attempt that if the moment arises, he would be able to at least temporarily overpower Nigel and allow the others birds and his love to escape.

Luckily for Blu, he had a lot of free during his time in Minnesota, and therefore read a lot of books, ranging from medicine to rocket science. But, the most relevant book he had been reading for the moment in hand, was the martial arts book.

However there were some problems, most notably the fact that he has wings and claws, not hands and feet, but Blu accommodated for that and practised regularly, his expert knowledge of martial arts such as Kickboxing and Judo, has helped him in previous situations, most notably the fight between the birds and the monkeys.

**FLASHBACK (In Blu's mind, but not from his POV)**

Blu and Jewel were slightly annoyed by the fact that their kiss was interrupted before it could happen, and it was apparent on their faces. The lead monkey looked directly at the couple and said.

"You two are coming with me."

"In your little monkey dreams." Jewel retorted and spat right next to him.

"Yeah!" Blu agreed, and completely failed to spit as it came out as slobber, he collected it back up and swallowed it and said.

"That was meant for you." The rest of the talk was all a blur to Blu who and switched off until it suddenly became tense. All that was heard was a shout and the fight begun.

Blu was immediately charged and he kick-started the fight by roundhouse kicking/clawing a monkey, which sent him flying into another two and they fell over like bowling pins. Jewel just stared at Blu.

"What?" Blu said, "Do you think I just sat around and did nothing in Minnesota?"

The leading monkey used Blu's distraction to his advantage and knocked him over. But unluckily for him, Jewel stretched the chain and gave a wedgie to the monkey, who spat out some jewels. The fight quickly descended into chaos with birds and monkeys sent flying.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's it Jewel, you did it." Blu said praising his love, who smiled in return. "That'll do for now." Blu concluded after showing Jewel how to do the roundhouse claw and also teaching her pressure points, and where they are located on a bird. "All, we do now is wait."

Linda and Tulio had managed to follow the float, with the help of broken egg costume pieces that Fernando (**I think that's his name) **pushed off the float to give them a trail to follow. Linda and Tulio followed the float to the airfield and saw the people their loading up the plane.

"Tulio, there they are, come on, let's try and get Blu and Jewel before they take off."

Meanwhile the three villains were making pre-flight checks and they had failed to notice the two other humans sneaking onto the aeroplane. Unfortunately, Nigel did and quickly squawked in alarm. The first three humans quickly ran to the back and saw Linda, Tulio and Fernando sneaking on. The three villains smiled to each other and snuck behind the other three. Linda, Tulio and Fernando were bound together and gagged before they could even make a sound and where thrown onto the plane, so that they couldn't call for help.

Blu woke up to hear a loud noise. He opened his eyes and sat up, careful not to wake his love who was sleeping next to him. He looked around the back of the plane and instantly recognised the three humans.

"Linda?...Linda!" Blu called, waking up Jewel in the process.

"Blu why are you shou….Oh." Jewel said as she noticed the three humans that could've saved her. "Blu, is that..?" Blu interrupted Jewel by saying

"Yeah, unfortunately it is." Linda had been looking around for a sound she thought she heard and she finally found the source of it, the blue macaws.

"Blu!" She said "I'm so sorry Blu, I should never have let you come to Rio!"

Blu wished he could speak to Linda and forgive her and also disagree with her, because he was glad to have come to Rio. Because he had met the bird of his dreams. And he would never trade her for the world. Blu just shook his head at Linda and looked at her with forgiveness in his eyes, hoping to convey the message to Linda that he forgives her and that he is glad he came to Rio

"Jewel?" Blu said turning to his female friend.

"Yeah, Blu?" Jewel replied looked at her love as well.

"I just thought I would let you know the response to Linda's statement, the truth is that I was glad I got came to Rio, glad I got caught up in this mess, becauseI found you, and to be honest, I would never trade what is happening now for luxury and to be back in Minnesota, because I met my other half here."

Jewel just stared at Blu, unable to say a word after his confession, what he just said to her was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, and she never felt that she was this important to someone before, tears flooded from her eyes, but it wasn't from pain or being upset. It was from happiness.

"Blu I…I-I don't know what to say…" Jewel trailed off as she realised that there was only one way she could convey how she felt to Blu. So she acted upon it.

Blu was taken by surprise as Jewel knocked him onto a side of the cage and climbed onto him and kissed him with so much passion that he felt like he was going to faint, he became intoxicated from her scent and it took all of his willpower to break the kiss. But Jewel tried to get more.

"Jewel stop!" Blu shouted, making her stop immediately.

"Blu, what's wrong? Have I hurt you? Do you not want this?" She said, starting to panic

"No Jewel it's nothing like that, it's just that it isn't the best time to engage in something like this, you almost sent me over the edge, and if you had, we almost certainly would of gone the whole way, and I know that we are both not ready for that."

"You're right Blu, I should of waited, but the urge to act upon my desires are getting stronger and stronger by the minute." Jewel replied, seemingly to have calmed down.

In the meantime, Linda and Tulio had witnessed what had happened and Linda was in shock that Blu and Jewel were mates, as was Tulio, as he knew exactly what Jewel was like when it came to other birds. Tulio would have been glad to make a comment on how it was about time Jewel had found someone, but unfortunately for him, he had been gagged and couldn't talk

**The next morning…**

Blu woke up to the feel of the plane in the air. Blu realised that if there was a time to escape, then it would be now.

So therefore Blu set out to create his contraption, with a bunch of cords and a fire extinguisher, his plan was to knock the fire extinguisher off, which would cause a series of cords to move, which would result in the top of the cage coming off.

"Sorry Eva, I won't be home for dinner" Rafael said to himself.

Jewel had woken up by now and saw what Blu was doing. "Blu what are you doing?" The female macaw asked.

"Just watch" Blu replied simply, and knocked the fire extinguisher off, it hit the ground which set off a series of contraptions which led to the popping of the cage.

"Alright, Blu" Rafael remarked.

Blu then proceeded to free Jewel.

"Help the others." He said to her. Meanwhile Blu knocked over some cages to block the doorway to the cockpit.

"Nico?" the male blue macaw said "I need your bottle cap!"

Nico threw the bottle cap to Blu who proceeded to cut the rope that bounded the three human's hands and legs. However Nigel had managed to get through the door. While Blu attempted to find the evil bird off, he shouted to Jewel. "Open the end of the plane, it's the left lever on the wall."

Jewel did as she asked at it lowered the planes back opening. Jewel said

"Go, Go, Go!" and immediately al the birds flew off the plane. By this time, Blu had been knocked down by Nigel and held by his throat. Lind and the other humans watched on in horror, unable to do anything

"Get off of him!" Jewel shouted and jumped on Nigel as she attempted to free Jewel, but she was knocked into a cage and then broke her wing as a cage smashed down on it. "OW!" Jewel screamed

"Jewel?" Blu shouted.

"My wing." Jewel said with considerable pain.

Nigel chuckled and said, "Oh, now we have two useless, flightless birds!"

Blu noticed the fire extinguisher slowly rolling towards him with a cord attached. He reached out for the cord and attached it to Nigel's leg.

"Oh!" Nigel said

"Not Cool Man! Not Cool!" Blu said and snapped off the valve off the fire extinguisher which sent Nigel flying out of the cockpit window, and then subsequently into one of the plane's engines.

Blu heard 'we're going down' in the background as he set to work breaking the ropes with Nico's bottle cap. When he was finished Linda hugged her pet and said,

"Thank you so much Blu!" Tulio fished around and coincidently found three parachutes lying on the floor. However Blu's reunion with his owner was over when he heard Jewel shout

"Blu!" Blu looked to see Jewel slipped towards the end of the aeroplane. Blu jumped out of Linda's arms and set out to stop Jewel from falling off, knowing that if she fell, she would die because she couldn't fly after her injury. "Nooooo!" She screamed as she slipped off the plane before Blu could reach her.

Blu had one last look at the humans and saw Linda shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Blu was about to jump and most likely die, because he couldn't swim

Blu jumped and heard Linda shout "Blu! No!" But Blu didn't care about Linda at this time, all he cared about was holding his love one last time before they died together.

Blu went sailing through the air as he using his wings to propel him down to Jewel, where he smashed into her and held her in his wings.

"Uh!" She shouted, then she realised who it was and shouted "Blu, you are crazy! What are you doing!"

"I'm not gonna let you go. We're chained to each other birds remember!"

Jewel then stared at Blu as her mined processed what he said. She now knew that Blu has just sacrificed his life just to spend a few more seconds with her. She then kissed Blu one more time, with a lot of passion, Blu's eyes rolled back in his head as he shut his eyes and returned the kiss, he suddenly felt the need to fly, he was overcome by his heart and he slowly spread his wings and secured Jewel in his claws and started flying.

Jewel opened her eyes, wondering why she wasn't in the water, and then realised that she was flying in the air. She looked up in disbelief and saw her love flying and holding her.

"Blu! You're flying" The female macaw shouted excitedly.

"Yeah! I'm flying! You're right, I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!

After navigating his way through the sky elevators (though barely) Blu made his way to the plane crash site, were he knew Linda would be there hoping he might return.

Linda stared hopelessly at the floor, knowing that she had lost her Blu and knowing that the Spix's Macaw was most likely extinct.

"Linda!" Fernando shouted "Look!"

Linda looked up to see none other than Blu flying carrying Jewel.

"Blu?" She said "Blu! Look Tulio it's Blu!" Tulio looked excitedly. "And he's flying!" Linda carried on "My Blu is flying! He's flying!" Linda and co. rushed out to meet Blu as he carefully placed Blu on her side to make sure she didn't hurt her wing.

Linda came running over and stopped in shock as she saw Jewel's damaged wing. Tulio came over to Jewel and said,

"Here, let me see." Jewel reeled back in reaction but eventually accepted his help and within 2 weeks she was out flying with Blu again, in the newly formed Blu Bird Sanctuary, which was run by Tulio, Linda and their adopted son Fernando.

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter folks, for some reason I feel that I didn't write this chapter as well as the others, but that's up to what you think, this isn't the end of the story but don't expect daily updates anymore because I have to think through a plot etc. and I have Year 10 GSCE's and GCSE Modules coming up after Easter. Remember to leave a comment, and also I would appreciate some ideas for a plot. I'll write what you would like me to write, but I do have some of my own. See you later!**


	5. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of its characters. I just thought I would clarify something first, as one of the reviewers picked this up, Linda does seem to jump from one place to another, the only indication of her doing so was the fact that there were three parachutes in the cargo bay, I decided not to explore this part further because I want to keep the story centred on the birds as much as I can, but I will add that scene in at a later date. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**Present Day**

It had been 2 days now since Jewel was finally deemed fit to fly, and allowed back in the rainforest, that was now part of the newly formed Blu Bird Sanctuary. Blu and Jewel were finally free of their troubles, and were living happily in a hollow tree near the middle of the sanctuary. Blu had been looking after Jewel ever since the plane incident where she broke her wing, even now that she was deemed fit, he still looked after her. Although with each passing day he let her become more independent.

**2 Days Ago (Just after Jewel was allowed back into the Rainforest)…**

"Blu, honestly I'm fine" Jewel argued, Blu was becoming annoying as he persistently asked Jewel to continue to take it easy.

"Please Jewel, I'm not doing this to annoy you, I'm doing this because I love you and I don't think that you should do too much for the next few days, although your wing is healed, the muscles in it need to fully develop again so that you can fly properly, I'm not saying you can't fly, just don't' fly for a long time and don't put pressure on that wing." Blu replied to the female macaw.

"Okay Blu, I'll do as you ask, but only on one condition." Jewel said evilly, Blu could tell that his love and something planned for him.

"Okay Jewel." Blu gulped "But what is that condition?" Jewel just smiled seductively in response and walked up to him, showing off as much of her body as she could. She then whispered in Blu's ear,

"Give me a child." She said sweetly. Blu froze at what she said; his mind was trying to process what she was saying to him. Blu managed to string together a few coherent words.

"Me, you….us….have a child…" He continued to ramble. Jewel just smiled at him. She thought he was so cute when he struggled to say things.

"Blu…Blu!" She shouted, causing Blu to stop mumbling and look at her.

"Blu, do you expect us not to, we are practically mates anyway and don't forget, the more we put this off, the less we contribute the survival of our kind."

"Yeah I guess you're right Jewel, but I don't know what to do, what if I hurt you? What if-what if…" Blu trailed off.

"Blu!" Jewel said softly, "I don't have a clue either, it will and exploration for the both of us, and we'll do it together, so don't be afraid."

Later that night the two strengthened their bond and became mates.

**Present Day…**

Blu blushed severely as he thought about that fantastic night with Jewel, but he knew the implications of it, if Jewel became pregnant, then he would have to work hard to give her what she needs.

Thinking of Jewel, Blu automatically turned to look at his love and saw her sleeping soundly. Blu flew off to get some nuts and berries for her breakfast.

**Later that Day…**

The sun was now high in the sky now, and Blu and Jewel were making their way to the club to meet Rafael, Nico and Pedro, whom the couple had not seen since the plane incident. After getting lost a couple of times, the couple finally found the club and entered it. The first thing the couple heard was the quick samba music in the background and a lot of birds on the dance floor. Blu and Jewel looked around for a while and then foundthe trio they were looking for.

The trio spotted them and Nico said

"Is that Blu and Jewel?"

"It sure is." Pedro "Blu! Jewel! Over Here!" The couple made their way over to them and were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where have you been? What happened after we left, we didn't see you follow? How did Blu get off the plane...?"

"Wow, hold on guys I'll tell you what happened" Blu said.

**A few hours and a long story later…**

"Wow!" Rafael said "That's quite the story. It's good to know you finally listened to your heart Blu. Even though Jewel had to help you along." Blu grinned in response.

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for a while, I could use some rest."

"You two deserve your rest." Said Pedro. "But, hold on a minute, has something changed between you two, you sure are acting differently from last time I saw you two." The newly mated couple blushed, and Blu cleared his throat, then he muttered incoherently.

"What was that Blu? You need to say it louder!" Nico said

"Jewel and I are now mated." Blu managed to choke out before blushing deeply. Pedro let out of a wolf whistle.

"You've finally got some beak boy, it's been just over two weeks and you've already knocked her up, good going man!" Pedro said.

Jewel scowled at Pedro, clearly unhappy with the way he described her and Blu's coupling.

"You do realise I'm standing right here you know." Jewel said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Pay him no mind Jewel." Rafael remarked. "It's just his way of congratulating you two. He doesn't convey himself very well sometimes."

"Ya think." Jewel commented. "Anyway guys, it's starting to get dark outside, so Blu and I are gonna head off."

"See you guys later!" Blu said

"Bye!" The trio said as they watched the two Spix's Macaws fly off.

"Those two were made for each other weren't they." Nico said.

"Yep they were. But it is weird how they ended up together, I just couldn't imagine a bird as independent as Jewel would actually hook up with somebody, never mind a socially awkward bird." Rafael said.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope to update in the next couple of days, but any plot ideas would be useful. Remember to leave me a review before you go. :)**


	6. Peace and Tranquility

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of its characters, this'll be the last filler chapter until I delve into a plot, which I haven't thought up yet. I didn't update yesterday due to my packed day of revision and the Gears of War 3 beta, and I'm hoping that I'll start updating during the day, not at one in the morning. Anyway enough of my excuses, on with the story…**

Chapter 6: Peace and Tranquillity

Blu and Jewel were flying back from the club that they spoke to Rafael, Nico and Pedro in. Blu was in deep though while he was flying. Thinking about how he: a socially awkward, shy pet managed to end up with the most self-confident, outgoing bird he had yet to meet. '_Wow I am so lucky to be with Jewel, I'm not the best at communicating with birds, never mind being around others.' _He thought to himself '_Or the perfect match for her…' _Blu's thought track trailed off, unfortunately for Blu he also unknowingly spoke it out loud, as he was used to being able to speak his mind without anyone understanding him. Jewel just looked at him with an exasperated look, deciding to bring it up with him later.

"Blu! Look out!" Jewel shouted as Blu just about managed to stop himself from smashing head first into a tree.

"Wow that was close, thanks for the heads-up Jewel." Jewel just smirked in response, Blu could be such an idiot sometimes, but she found that quality quite cute, which made her think that she was strange.

After several minutes of flying over the lush rainforest, Blu and Jewel finally made it to their home. Blu and Jewel landed inside their hollow tree and laid down next to each other, with Jewel in Blu's wings.

After relaxing in Blu's wings, the female macaw asked her newly found mate.

"Why are so low on self-esteem Blu?"

"What do you mean?" The male Spix's Macaw replied.

"You voiced your thoughts out earlier, when we were flying back here. Why do you think that you're not for me?" She answered. Blu's eyes widened when she said that. '_Damn_' he thought, making sure that he didn't say this out loud. '_I really need to stop talking to myself._'

"Jewel, I'm a shy, socially awkward, pet while you…"Blu took a deep breath, "You're just so independent, outgoing and fearless, need I say beautiful." Jewel blushed at his final word. "I'm nothing like you, and I'll never be able to keep up with your adventurous personality."

"Blu.." Jewel said softly tilting his head with one of her wings to bring his eyes up to hers. "You're my mate, you've done things and experienced things with me that no other male has experienced and will ever experience with me, why are you so doubtful of yourself, I am yours, just like you are mine, and I'll always love you." The female macaw concluded.

"Jewel I just feel like a hindrance to you…" Blu said, Jewel felt anger taking over her, so she stood up pushed herself out of his wings, and slapped him in the face.

"You listen to me Mister!" She exploded. "My heart only belongs to you! No one else you! I haven't chose you because you're the last known male of our kind, I chose you because I love you, and want to spend the rest of my life with, you need to understand that no one will take me away from you. SO you better realise or you might as well leave this hollow!" The now angry female macaw finished.

Blu's eyes widened, he'd never seen Jewel so angry before, not even when they had first met and he had tried to kiss her, following the two singer's advice (Nico and Pedro). '_She really cares for me doesn't she?' _Blu once again said out loud, making Jewel's eyes soften and causing her to embrace him.

When she realised him she said. "Blu, you need to stop thinking of yourself as someone who doesn't deserve me, you've done so much for me, jumped off a plane, knowing you couldn't fly to be with me for a few more seconds, then actually saving me from drowning by flying and holding me." The female macaw finished her embrace with him and looked him in the eyes and continued. "You also gave in to my desires and mated with me, but even then you cared for me and didn't lose your mind to your desires. I owe you a lot Blu. I want you to accept yourself as my mate and lover."

Blu replied to her,

"You're right Jewel, I honestly don't know what came over me, I was engulfed with self-doubt. I will also always love you Jewel." The female macaw smiled seductively in response and pulled Blu into a passionate kiss. The male macaw responded and soon they had their tongues in each other's beaks, wrestling together. Soon the pair of Macaws submitted to their desires and made passionate love.

After their lovemaking session had finished, Jewel curled up in Blu's wings and said sleepily.

"Thanks for the great night Blu."

"No problem, hey it's my job remember, I am your mate." Blu said smiling. Jewel smiled back and muttered.

"Goodnight Blu." She said.

"Goodnight, my mate" The male Macaw replied as he gave in to sleep.

Meanwhile a scarlet macaw was flying rapidly in the direction of Rio. Desperate to find other friendly birds and escape from his pursuer's grasp.

"Come on," He muttered to himself. "I can't be far away from my destination now." He pushed himself further to reach the city, in hope that he can find refuge there.

**A/N: That about wraps up this reasonably short chapter, any names for my OC would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update tomorrow but it will most likely be Thursday, as I'm revising and I value my exam results over this. Anyway, I'm thinking about including our favourite Angry Bird's in this fanfic, do you guys think it would be a good idea or should I have a one-shot including them and the movie characters. Remember to leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter and my suggestions for this story.**

**Before I go I'll just add this on now as a response to an anonymous review from Digimon575. It would be quite awkward for me to write a 'sex scene' for this story, for several reasons. **

**1. Birds have 'sex' if you want to call it that through a 'cloacal' kiss. Type it in on Google for more info (unless you already know this), so I can't really write about much.**

**Also the fact that it's a kid's film and this story is T-rated means that i shouldn't have sex scenes. Only implying them. I'd have to go to M-rated and anyway I just generally wouldn't find writing about 2 birds lovemaking when I'm a 15 year old teenage boy.**

**So unfortunately, I won't make a sex scene unless you can somehow persuade me, which will be very, very hard to do. **

**Edit: Sorry if I came across as rude here, I didn't mean to. :D**


	7. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio or any of its characters, although I do own my OC's (One of which will be introduced now).**

**I've taken into consideration what people's views on my writing M-Rated content, if I do decide to write some then I will post it in a different story (as sex scenes, while adding depth to the story, can be a bit distracting and can detract from the overall feel of the story, also the fact that some people either don't like reading it or aren't comfortable reading it).**

**If I do write a sex scene should it be realistic or human like, realistic would be the 'cloacal' kiss and doesn't seemingly have a lot of detail, or human like, which would be more detailed as I can relate to it more and provide more detail , this is mostly to do with the fact I'm human (I like to think I am one anyway).**

**Anyway if I do I'll inform you in this story. Wow over 100 words already, best get on with the chapter…**

Chapter 7: The meeting

Jewel woke up and noticed that Blu was not holding her, so she got up immediately and went for her morning 'bath' in the lake nearby their home.

Blu meanwhile, was waiting for Jewel to go on her morning routine so that he could prepare breakfast for her, as soon as he thought that the coast was clear, he went into the hollow tree and prepared a simple breakfast consisting of various fruits and berries. After he was finished he waited for his mate to return home.

Jewel all the while, was having a bathe in the lake, when she suddenly caught sight of a male scarlet macaw flying overheard. Curiosity being part of the female macaw's nature meant that she immediately took off after the male, wondering where he was from.

"Hey!" The female Spix's macaw shouted to the scarlet macaw who now stopped and turned around.

"What?" The male bird replied.

"Where are you going?" The female macaw said while flying over to him.

The male macaw couldn't help but admire the female macaw's beauty, although he didn't feel attracted to her, he had to admit to himself that she did look very beautiful.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." The male macaw replied sharply

Jewel, although offended slightly by the male macaw, composed herself as she tried to find out more about this mysterious bird.

"Well, what's your name then?"

"My name's… Get down, quick!"

The still unknown male macaw grabbed the female and pushed her under the tree line.

Almost seconds later a male and a female bird flew overhead.

"Where could that stupid macaw have gone to?" The female said

"I don't know Ruby, but we'll find him eventually, he has to be somewhere round here?" The male replied. The two birds then went out of hearing range and then they were gone.

The scarlet macaw gave Jewel the all clear and she immediately put as much distance as she could away from him. She didn't know who this bird was, but the only thing she can gather from what just happened, was that this bird was in serious trouble.

The male macaw looked at Jewel and said.

"Those birds have been chasing me for a very long time." He paused, "My name is Rick by the way, it's not the most original name ever but hey, that's my name." He finished

"My name's Jewel." The female macaw responded.

"So, erm….Jewel. Where on earth am I?" Rick asked sheepishly.

"You're in Rio, Rick, and more specifically in the Blu Bird Sanctuary in which I live in with my mate Blu." Jewel explained to him.

The male macaw smiled to himself and said, "I'm finally here, would you mind if I hang around here?"

"Sure." Jewel replied, "I'll take you to meet my mate Blu, he might be able to help you settle around here."

The two macaws then set off back to the two Spix's macaws' home.

In the meantime, Blu was becoming impatient, "Where is she?" He muttered to himself, she should be back by now, a few seconds after saying this, he spotted his beautiful mate flying through the trees with a scarlet macaw on her tail. '_He better not have touched my Jewel_' Blu thought to himself '_Or I'll, wait… since when have I become so protective of her…_, must be a mate thing.' His thought process concluded when his love landed.

"Hey Jewel." The male blue macaw said, giving his love a peck on the beak. "Who's the scarlet macaw?" Blu then asked his mate.

"Oh, this is Rick." Jewel said, "I found him flying overhead earlier, he was being chased by two other birds when I found him, I thought that I would bring him to meet you while I finish off my morning routine." The female macaw concluded and then subsequently flew off, leaving the two male macaws alone.

The two male macaws exchanged awkward greetings and then Rick asked the other male,

"How did you and Jewel meet, Blu?

"It's honestly a long story, I'm not from here either, I lived in a cold village up north called Minnesota, with my pet owner Linda. I came to Rio and met Jewel and fell in love with her instantly, but our adventure is a very long story.

"I've got the time." Rick said. Blu, then decided to retell the story of him and Jewel, and their adventures.

**One hell of a long story later…**

"…which brings us to our meeting with you." Blu concluded.

Rick was in awe from the adventure that his newfound friend had taken part in.

"Wow!" The male macaw said, "That was one hell of an adventure, but seriously though, why on earth did you follow Nico and Pedro's advice when you first met Jewel, that was the stupidest thing you could've of done, if you would of played your cards right, then you could of faired a lot better with her that night."

Jewel happened to walk in during the conversation, and said. "I never understood either, Rick, it was the silliest thing he could've done." The two males jumped at her voiced and turned to look at her.

"Hey Blu." Jewel said. "Why don't you ask Rafael to help you give Rick a tour of Rio, while I have some girl time with Eva." The two females had grown close to each other over the past few days, and almost regarded each other as sisters.

"Yeah, sure why not." Blu said and took Rick to meet Rafael, while Jewel ate the breakfast that Blu had so kindly prepared for her, '_I must be one of the most luckiest birds in Rio, having a mate like Blu, it is heaven.'_

Blu meanwhile, had met with Rafael and took Rick on a tour of Rio. They saw the statue of Jesus, the club Nico and Pedro perform in, the beach and all of the other major attractions in Rio, by the time Blu and Rick had returned to Blu's home and said goodbye to Rafael, it was quite dark.

"You can stay around here to sleep if you want." Blu said to Rick kindly.

"Oh no it's okay I'll find a tree to sleep in myself, I don't want to disturb you two lovebirds."

"But I.."

"Blu it's fine, honestly."

Okay then." Blu said, defeated

Rick then flew off to find a place to sleep, while Blu went inside to sleep with Jewel, who had been waiting for him for a while.

"Well, that Rick seems like a nice bird, doesn't he?" Blu said to his mate.

"Yeah, he does. But I don't care about him at this moment, I need to tell you something very important?"

Blu's natural reaction was to panic. "What's wrong Jewel, have I done something to hurt you?" Jewel smiled at him and replied.

"Of course not Blu, I just need to tell you something." The female took a deep breath. "Blu…, I-I'm pregnant.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger, I seem to be doing a lot of those lately, although this is one isn't that big of a one. Thanks to the people who supplied me with names, I'll try to incorporate the other names somewhere in the story. I'll do my best to update by the end of today (as I'm posting this at 12:15 am) although it will be very early next morning most likely.**

**Before I go I'll answer an anonymous review**

**Better 100000000 times than me (Not likely :D): Your story sounds like a great plot, if you want someone to check over your story's then I'll be happy to help, just PM me (make sure you set up an account first!). Just be confident and you'll get far!**

**WolfOFyre: If you didn't get my PM, then I'll just mention it here: I'll be happy to help you with your story and provide feedback for you. I'll be extra vigilant in your stories and provide you with ways to improve (If you need any). I won't pull you up and moan for one spelling mistake though.**

**It also goes for anyone else looking for help, I'll be happy to help, all you have to do is ask. **

**On a final note, I'm quite surprised by the amount of positive reviews I am getting as this is my first fanfic and the second time I've done writing. (My first attempt was pathetic, sadly.). I appreciate all the feedback you give me; it gives me the confidence to go on. Until next chapter…**


	8. Surprise!

**Here's my chapter now. I removed the authors note now and add what it said at the end of this chapter. I've noticed some people are talking about grammar errors. The speech is meant to have some grammar errors in it, people don't normally talk formally but the rest is up to me, I'll try my best to reduce it, but ultimately, it's spellchecker's fault :D. Anyway, on with this chapter…**

Chapter 8: Surprise!

Blu just stared at Jewel wide-eyed. He was trying to process what his love just told him but he was severely struggling. After several seconds of shock, Blu managed to splutter out,

"How long ha-have you known?"

"Blu, I've only just found out, when I was talking to Eva."

**Flashback**

Blu had just flown off when Jewel started to feel a bit ill. Jewel just shook it off and waited for Eva to arrive. While she waited, she couldn't help but notice the remainder of Blu's food, and her stomach was growling at her to eat it…

'_Since when did my body want to eat this much?' _Jewel thought, but before wondering further Eva came into the hollow and greeted Jewel.

"Hey, girl!" The female toucan said to the female macaw

"Hi, Eva" The female responded.

After a few hours of 'girl talk' which ranged from their mates to Eva's kids, Jewel decided to as her friend about the recent problems she's been having.

"Eva? I was just wondering about why I am having a random urge to eat a lot of and I've been feeling a bit sick in the mornings lately." Eva gasped in response, she knew what these symptoms were. She smiled excitedly at the other female.

"Jewel." She said excitedly, "You're pregnant! Just wait until you tell Blu! God, I am so happy for you!" Eva said, however Jewel had zoned out after Eva had said the one word which in all honesty scared her, but also made her full with joy. '_I'm gonna be a mother.' _Jewel thought happily.

"Eva, I don't know what to say" Jewel said "Oh God! What am I going to tell Blu, how will he react?"

"Oh he'll be fine with it. I'll personally hunt him down if he isn't."

However, even with Eva's encouraging words, Jewel was still scared.

**End of Flashback**

Jewel looked anxiously at Blu, he wasn't giving off any signals to her, and it was scaring her.

"Blu?" Jewel said nervously.

Blu meanwhile, was thinking of what to say. He was still in complete shock of the great news he had heard. All of a sudden, the male grinned with excitement

"I can't believe it!" Blu practically shouted. "We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a father!" Blu concluded and rushed over to his mate hugging her and then kissing his love with unhurried passion.

Jewel's eyes widened in shock, and then closed as she returned the kiss to her male macaw. The kiss got deeper as Jewel moaned in his mouth, becoming more and more excited.

Blu finally broke the kiss and stared at Jewel with complete love for her in his eyes. Jewel just laughed and said.

"And I thought you were going to react horrifically." She said chuckling as her eyes gleamed with love and excitement.

"Have a bit more faith in my Jewel." Blu said "Of course I'm not going to react negatively, when have I ever let you down?"

Jewel just whispered into his ear "Never. You have never let me down; you always make sure I am satisfied, in every possible way." She whispered seductively, making him shiver with excitement and blush with embarrassment.

Blu then lay down on their 'bed' and held Jewel in his wings and said to his love.

"Good night my sweet, I love you." Jewel smiled and replied

"I love you too, Blu" The female Macaw said before drifting off to sleep, soon followed by the male Macaw holding her.

**The next day**

Jewel woke up a few minutes earlier than Blu and relaxed in his soft wings until she felt him begin to stir.

"Blu? Time to wake up sleepy-head." She whispered into his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Good morning my love." The male replied groggily. "So what do you want to do today, my angel." Causing Jewel to blush slightly, she always blushed a little when he used that nickname.

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day in your arms, my love, we have things to do, and by things I mean finding out what those birds want from Rick."

After breakfast Blu and Jewel headed out to find the scarlet Macaw, who they knew had taken refuge near their hollow tree. Blu and Jewel heard some noises, and set out to find out what exactly was going on, they finally came across a beautiful clearing, but unfortunately, beautiful things were not happening in it.

The pair of Blue Macaws saw Rick engaged in a fight with two other birds, and he was losing badly, he already had some gashes and blood was dripping freely from them. Rick looked like he was in trouble and was in desperate need of help, and that was exactly what the Blue Macaws were going to do.

Blu rushed up behind one and jumped on the bird's back. Blu then began to clawing wounds on the unknown bird in an attempt to render him weak. Luckily for him, the bird he had pinned down was already hurt and wasn't that big of an opposition.

Jewel meanwhile was delivering blow after blow on the bird. After roundhouse clawing the bird down (which she had thankfully learnt from Blu). The female macaw proceeded with pressing pressure points on the bird to make it useless and render the bird flightless. The bird was almost close to losing consciousness by the time Blu intervened and stopped Jewel from knocked the bird out. The two birds looked at each other and proceeded flying off, shouting back

"We'll be back Rick, don't you worry, and it'll be when you least expect it. Blu and Jewel turned back to Rick after watching the two mysterious birds fly off.

"Rick!" Jewel shouted "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Jewel, thanks to you two, I might not have made it without you." Rick replied relived and was extremely grateful to the couple. However Jewel's expression turned serious and she looked directly into Rick's eyes and said.

"You mister! Have some explaining to do!" The female Macaw said demandingly, Rick couldn't help but gulp in response.

**A/N: That about wraps up the chapter, I managed to do it an hour after posting the author's note, although in all honesty this chapter feel's a bit rushed. But in essence this chapter was sort of a filler chapter.**

**What I'm about to put was on the author's note earlier, so you can skip this if you have already read it.**

**What I have to say is in response to a review by Blu and Jewel Forever (I can't help but agree with the name) as I didn't clarify something properly, by human-like, I mean just that. The way humans have sex, although it's not realistic, I can be a bit more detailed as I have more of an idea of what exactly happens. However, in my personal opinion I would prefer to write a realistic, bird-like mating scene because it doesn't give a distorted picture on reality, and for me it would be more natural and life-like. But I'll leave that decision up to you guys.**

**Make sure to leave a review on the way out, I'll write soon.**


	9. An Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't Rio or any of its characters, however I do own my OCs. Before I start I thought I'd give you an update on my website's status (if any of you actually care :D, if you don't just skip to the chapter), my friend is having problems with getting it online because of things going on at the other end, but we hope to get it up tomorrow. Anyway enough of my life, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 9: An Explanation

Rick gulped, after that display he knew that he was going to have to tell them what happened, but he really didn't want to retell the story because of the painful memories.

"So?" Jewel said. "What was that all about?" The female macaw demanded.

Rick took a deep breath and started talking.

"It's a long… long story

**Flashback (Note: Rick's voice explanations will be in bold)**

A younger version of Rick was in a cage, with Ruby and an unknown male standing outside.

The female chuckled and said to the male, "I think it's time for his daily beating."

The male just laughed and tears welled up in Rick's eyes as they opened his small metal cage and threw him out, they then proceeded to beat him up with their claws, with Rick helpless to doing anything.

"**Those two horrific birds, you saw earlier used to beat me up every day after I found out their bird smuggling operation. You see, they worked with some poachers, and in return they were well fed and given a nice comfortable home, much like Nigel was in your story Blu."**

Rick was then thrown back into his cage, left crying in self-pity, until he fell asleep, in which he would have horrible nightmares.

"**They did this to install fear into me, so that I couldn't tell anyone what they were doing. I was stuck there for 7 long years, until I finally escaped."**

A more present day Rick was receiving another beating from the pair, this time however Rick was ready to escape, Rick quickly shoved the two evil birds off of him and escaped through the open windows behind his cage. The two birds immediately gave chase to Rick, and chased him all the way to Rio. Where Blu and Jewel found him

**End of flashback**

"I feel so guilty for leaving all those birds behind, but I had to get away, so I could inform other birds of the problem, and hope that they would agree on a rescue attempt for the birds still trapped."

"Wow! I'm so sorry Rick! I never thought that you would of…" Jewel said solemnly.

Rick interrupted the female macaw "It's okay Jewel, I just want to get the other birds out of there."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jewel said, "Let's gather the others and save those birds."

Blu shook his head, "There is no way you are putting yourself in danger while you are pregnant."

Jewel said angrily, "You can't tell me what to do…!"

Blu pleaded with his mate, "Can you at least wait until you have laid your eggs, if you want to come, I'm not going to stop you but please, for the children's sake, don't go while you are pregnant. Besides, we need to come up with a good plan and get a blueprint of the facility. Jewel looked at Blu with a confused expression on.

"What on Earth is a blueprint Blu?"

The male macaw replied to his love, "It is the layout of a place; we will need to send someone on recon to get a detailed layout of the facility."

Rick said, "Well we have plenty of time for that, it's getting late and we all need to ponder on what I've just said and then bring this up again tomorrow."

Blu nodded with agreement, "I concur, I definitely need to think about this overnight, I'll get back to you on a proposition."

"Goodnight!" Rick said as he flew off to his sleeping area. This left the two lovebirds alone.

"Come on, Jewel." Blu said and the couple set off towards their home.

Blu and Jewel arrived back at home and ate some palm fruit for dinner. Jewel then placed herself in Blu's wings and asked her mate an important question.

"Blu?" She said to her mate.

"Yeah?" The male macaw replied

"What are we going to name the kids?" Jewel said.

"I honestly don't know Jewel, I think we should wait until the eggs are laid before we start deciding on names." Blu replied to his love.

Jewel just nodded in agreement, closing her eyes. However she couldn't seem to get to sleep, desire soon took over Jewel's senses and she turned around and woke Blu up.

"Blu?" She said seductively.

Blu gulped, he knew what was going to happen.

"Y-Yes J-Jewel." The male macaw replied shakily.

"I want you!" The female macaw said. Then the now lust filled female macaw engaged in a passionate kiss with Blu. Jewel moaned as Blu laid her down and gently stroked her wings, Jewel just shivered in pleasure from the touch and she moaned out with pleasure.

"Jewel, is there any point of doing this again?" Blu said

"Not really, I just enjoy the feeling." She said seductively, which in turn made Blu blush heavily.

Blu then traced his claws up to her neck and massaged her shoulders, Jewel relaxed and moaned in approval, Blu then went around the business of sealing the bond and Jewel shivered as the height of their union was carried out.

Blu then gathered Jewel in his wings and gave her one more passionate kiss, before turning her around and pressing his body against her back.

"Blu?" Jewel said

"Yes, my love?" Blu replied

"Thanks for that Blu, I really needed that." She said sheepishly. Blu just grinned in response and replied.

"Any time Jewel, any time." Blu replied before saying "Goodnight, Jewel."

The two Spix's macaws then soon gave into sleep and entered their dreams.

**That just about wraps this chapter up, I hope I didn't go too far on the fluff to make it M-Rated (although birds mating isn't exactly an example of an adult scene, as you get taught a lot of it at Secondary School).**

**Anyway I got your friend request Blu and Jewel Forever and jack w, I'm just ensuring you it's me and not some random guy who is desperate for Xbox Live friends, anyway leave me a review on the way out!**


	10. Temporary AN:

**A/N: This is just a temporary notice to say that I am going to start working on this again, and I should have a chapter posted on the next few days. Sorry for my absence!**


End file.
